


It's Christmas So Why Not

by Neon_Opal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Androgyny, Bi-Curiosity, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Complete, Consensual, Depeche Mode - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Hair, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Marijuana, Mountains, Not What It Looks Like, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Snow, Touching, Whiskey & Scotch, guys with long hair, light fluff, wordcount 1500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the weekend before Christmas andshe goes to visit a close friend, who identifies as gay, in the mountains, it's snowing, they are a little wasted and things happen- an intimate gift is exchanged...</p>
<p>probably somewhere between teen and mature on tha rating so to err on the side of caution used the stronger.</p>
<p>Sometimes an inspiration won't fit to a fandom even if it gets less read- they happen- I couldn't even think of any actors I'd see playing these parts but hope a few may enjoy it. I need a break and diffent ton from what I've been writting. First time writting witting this POV in many many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas So Why Not

~*~

 

I arrived at Jesses’ house in the Pocono Mountains around 8:00 and being winter it was already dark unlike those lingering summer twilights when I visited. It took 2 hours to get here and there was snow on the ground from yesterday but the roads were clear. I was glad the semester was over. I always though the long drive was nice watching the landscape change as I left more crowded areas. Even with the holiday weekend looming I seemed to have hit it right and not found too much traffic. I exited the highway to the narrow roads twisting through his tiny town decorated with Christmas lights and to his small secluded house.

“Hey, Megan sweetie,” he said giving me a bear hug as I came in and lifting me briefly off the floor. ”You smell like cookies, I hope that means you brought some.” Jesse was stronger than his slim build let on and he was only a couple inches taller than I was. He had heard my car and met me at the door but it wouldn’t have been locked anyway, that’s just how it was here even these days. “Is the body in the trunk? Shall I bring it in?” I nodded and handed him the keys pulling off my hat and shaking out my short blond hair dyed with streaks of red and green for the holiday.

“Yep and the cooler,” I told him setting my purse down on the kitchen table and shrugging off my coat. It felt nice to be here, homey and smelled of the fresh tree. The small living area was visible from here and his father wasn’t to be seen so had probably holed up in his room already for the night. They wouldn’t see him and all would have the run of these rooms. At times as many as 10 of them would be camped out all night with a few all weekend, but I didn’t see anyone else yet. Jesse came back in with the body slung over his shoulder and flopped it on the table setting the cooler on the floor.

“Really Meggie what the hell do you have in here?” He said tucking a strand of his very long black hair behind his ear. He was the kind of guy you’d call pretty. Thin and slender with porcelain skin and eyelashes that went on for miles. I though he was beautiful the first time I saw him in a banquet hall kitchen. That was what I’d gone out and asked some one too, “Who is the beautiful boy hiding in the kitchen?”

“Well you know I always like to stop for a hitch hiker. I’d stop for two but the bag isn’t big enough,” she said swatting him playfully. The “body” wasn’t what you might think, don’t worry, it was what Jesse had dubbed this large denim travel bag I always brought stuffed to bursting. He had called it a body once and it stuck.

“Who else is coming?” I asked.

“I don’t think anyone. They all seemed stuck with work or family stuff or overdue term papers. “

“Then, Jessie my dear, we have this all to ourselves,” I told him pulling a bottle of whiskey out of the bag. “Merry Christmas!” He gave me a light kiss.

Jesse put on some music and we started to drink and chat, I haden’t seen him in a month. He was still broken up with his on and off boyfriend, and I hoped it was final; he was a looser even though it was through him we had met each other. I had even tried to Jesse up with a guy I had once dated. I savored the sips of the Seven and Seven I had made myself. I didn’t drink a lot but enjoyed when I did. I didn’t like to drink to where I might puke. There was no fun in that.

Jessie packed a bowl, “Do you want a hit? I know you usually pass but its Christmas and there’s only the two of us,” he held it out to her, “Take the green hit.”

I took the pipe and lighter brushing his fingers with their black painted nails with my plain ones. Since no one else was here it would be mellow enough. I just liked to drift when I got high, not a lot of interaction with noisy people. It was okay stuff this time too, not like the last I shared with him. We talked about all sorts of things, I met him last Christmas and we had become very close and open with each other. We talked about anything and everything from parents divorcing to maybe driving to California together some day, to what type of alien we’d be or best household cleaning products.

Depeche Mode was playing and we sat on the floor listening, leaning back against the sofa. He had turned off the lights so there was just the Christmas tree and this iron wood burning stove thing that was more for heat but gave off a lovely orange glow and subtle wood smoke. It made the room warm and cozy. The snow was falling again outside the large bay window giving the room that snow glow as well. I loved this feeling. A little bit drunk and a little bit stoned not too much of either. 

We got the giggles talking about favorite kinds of socks and he was a lot more wasted than I was, as usual and collapsed on the floor trying to get our laughter under control. As soon as one would stop we’d hear the other and start all over. He leaned in against me and I could smell the whiskey, weed and his fruity shampoo. Then he stopped and looked down at me like he’d never seen me before and he kissed me cupping my face with his hand. I let him; I liked kissing him, opening my mouth to his. This felt different than the other times we kissed. 

I often slept in his bed with him and we’d kiss and touch, but that seemed very experimental compared to this one. He was kind of unclear about his sexuality. He identified as gay and hadn’t had much experience with women. I didn’t mind that, being his experiment partner or whatever and we both craved the physical affection. He was a good friend. It was nice sleeping in his single bed with him, cuddling him close and playing with his wonderful long hair, though we always stopped at a certain point by unspoken agreement. He settled on his side next to me and stroked my cheek, also something new, more like a…she didn’t know but god he really did look beautiful tonight in this muted light and haze, wearing a deep green crushed velvet shirt and tight black jeans, very androgynous rock star. She rubbed his arm feeling the subtle texture of his sleeve and then down his hip and back.

“What, Jesse?” I asked with the way he was still looking at me. “A Question of Lust” was playing now and he started to kiss me again and fondle my breasts lightly through my sweater. Very nice and kind of romantic even, this was.

Jesse stopped and looked at me again with those deep brown eyes I adored, his long hair falling across his face like a veil. I won’t lie; I did lust a bit after my friend. He was acting so serious though rather than playful or sleepy and relaxed like the other times we’d made out.

“Don’t hate me for asking this ok?” he touched my hair and watched it fall through his fingers, his head propped up on his other hand.

“I think we’re good enough friends I won’t after all you help me carry bodies in from the car,” she laughed.

“Don’t joke... this is a real question okay?”  
“Okay,” what the heck was on his mind tonight. I rubbed his shoulder where I knew he liked and ran my fingers through his hair.

“Have sex with me?”

“Wow…” That was not what I expected. I knew he was hard I could feel it pressing on my thigh. I’d felt it before, we had even undressed each other in the past.

“Do you hate me for asking?”

“No, no…just…um, surprised, I guess. You know I wouldn’t hate on you for that. I love you sweetie,” we’d said that before too.

“I love you too sweetie and its Christmas time. Have sex with me as a friend. We never have to again if you don’t want. It’s my gift,” he pulled her closer and lay back down pulling her on top. “Right here, right now, like this. Will you?”

“Yes, it’s Christmas so why not? As a gift between friends.” I leaned down and kissed him feeling the softness of his lips and the shape of his body under mine.

The snow fell silently outside the window and we made love very quietly in a poetically award way due to his inexperience as Depeche Mode sang “Somebody” and it was the most wonderful Christmas present anyone ever gave me.

 

The End

~*~


End file.
